


Seoul 17

by svtvevo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gun mention, heavily inspired by brooklyn 99, there's no actual use of a gun they're just policemen it's their job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtvevo/pseuds/svtvevo
Summary: Jihoon and Seungcheol are forced to work together on a case.AKA a buddy cop fic where Jihoon would rather work alone and Seungcheol's got ulterior motives





	Seoul 17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelliojello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliojello/gifts).



> This fic was really fun to work on!!! It still feels lacking, but I can't put my finger on it hahaha. In any case, thank you for the prompt and I hope you liked it!! :D

Jihoon’s been a detective for a while now. Seven years, to be exact. He’s solved a lot of cases, seen a lot of shit, arrested a lot of criminals. Hell, he was promoted just a few months ago to sergeant at the ripe age of 26. He’s good at what he does, and he knows it. 

So when it turns out someone’s trying to take his case, he thinks he’s allowed to get a little more than infuriated.

It takes everything in him to not slam his hands down onto Jeonghan’s desk. “What?! What do you mean someone from the five has jurisdiction on the case?!”

His boss sighs, the file sitting opened and scattered all under his elbows. His hands are folded, and he looks up at Jihoon with a scrutinizing eye. “When you got your lead on the main suspect, the five contacted me with information that he may be tied up in a related matter. Apparently, he’s also been seen with the head of the Ettol gang, and when the five found out that he’s popped up as the prime suspect in your current murder case, they took action.” 

Jihoon’s gritting his teeth. “So? They can’t just take my case! I’ve been tracking this guy for weeks-”

“And they’ve been looking for him for months.” His captain sighs. “They aren’t taking your case, Jihoon. They’ve agreed to collaborate with you until you catch the perp.”

“I can collaborate with anyone here just fine! Chan has been doing a great job at being my secondary!”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes. “Chan is just a beat cop.”

“But still! It doesn’t change the fact that he’s been incredible helpful as of late as an investigative partner!” Jihoon bring his hands together, as though he were praying. If he chose to keep his dignity, he’d probably be on his knees too. “Please sir, can’t the five just send over the files so I can look over them? Hell, I might be able to catch this guy on my own, and they won’t even have to bother with collaborating with us!”

“Why are you so against this, sergeant?” Jeonghan asks, raising an eyebrow at his subordinate. “This is very unlike you. You should know by now that cases like these happen all the time.”

Jihoon groans, crossing his arms over his chest. “Captain, you and I both know that I work better alone. Or at least, with people I know well. You saw me on my first day! I was a wreck!”

“And you eventually grew from it and became the detective you are.” The captain runs a hand through his blond hair, sighing heavily once more. He looks up at Jihoon, eyes steely calm. “I do know you, Jihoon. But I also know you’re growing everyday, and that you hope to one day achieve your goal of captain. And you can not do that without being able to make connections and being sociable.” Jihoon goes to open his mouth, but Jeonghan raises a hand to stop him. “I know you believe that people should be given things based off what they’ve done, and I agree. But there are people in this world who believe more in the pleasantries as opposed to character.” Jeonghan puts his hands back together, folding them as they were, and gives Jihoon a small, but warm smile. “I’m doing this for your own good, Jihoon. And it brings me solace knowing you will only hate me for the first few hours of your new assignment.” 

It may be insulting, but Jihoon’s surprised. “Ah, thanks, captain.” He scratches behind his head, half in shame, half in glee. “That… means a lot. Especially coming from someone like you.” 

And he’s back the deadpan glare. “What does that mean?”

Jihoon’s about to answer when he hears the door open behind him. “Hello? Captain Jeonghan?” 

“Ah! Sergeant Choi!” Jeonghan stands up, brushing imaginary dust off him. “It’s good to see you.” He moves around to shake the newcomer’s hand, and Jihoon follows the line of sight to the new detective in the room.

Jihoon’s met with a male, about 180 cm, 160 lbs, stocky, with wide, brown eyes, and messy black hair. Wearing a blue striped shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into black pants. He’s holding a thick file tucked under his arm, surely filled with information on their suspect, and wearing a shoulder holster. He moves his head a little, and off the light in Jeonghan’s office, Jihoon notices several piercings in the man’s right ear. Strange for someone in such a high position to have. 

He’s stunned at his own thought process. The blond shakes his head in annoyance. Classifying a human like a dead body. He’s been doing this for too long.

“You’ll have to forgive my manners. Sergeant, this is Lee Jihoon, primary detective of the Hyun case, along with being this precinct’s sergeant.”

The other detective turns to Jihoon with a wide smile on his face. His lips are a deep red, as though he had eaten cherries and the juice stuck on his lip. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sergeant Lee. I’m Choi Seungcheol from the five. I’ve heard a lot about you!” He holds his right hand out for Jihoon to shake, almost giddy. 

For a moment, he studies the smile on Seungcheol’s face. It’s so… pleasant. This guy is overflowing with genuine excitement. Jihoon’s stunned. He hasn’t made that much of an impact. Has he? “I… um,” He turns to Jeonghan, who only gestures at the outstretched hand. Jihoon takes it. “Um, thank you. Hopefully all good things.” He grips Seungcheol’s hand and pumps it twice. That’s professional, right?

But before Jihoon’s even done with the second downward motion, Seungcheol’s clasped his left hand into the handshake and starts vigorously shaking it, laughing as he does so. “Of course! You’re amazing to become a sergeant at 26! It’s so admirable and courageous, and you have quite the guts to do so!” He’s just… holding Jihoon’s hand at this point. “And your cases! Plus your record! It’s so admirable and It makes me incredibly excited to work with you!”

This… this guy’s eyes are literally twinkling. He looks to Jeonghan, who merely shrugs and smiles, shaking his head. 

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say. “Um… thank you.” He tugs slightly at his hand, which Seungcheol lets go. Did he imagine it, or did Seungcheol’s fingertips brush past for a little too long? He decides not to dwell on it too long, and drops his hand back to his side. “I’m sorry I can’t say the same to you. I had no idea who I was even being paired up with.” He glances again at Jeonghan, narrowing his eyes. “I was only made aware of this arrangement today.”

Seungcheol laughs again, boisterous and loud, with his hands on his hips. “Were you? Sorry about that. It’s always an inconvenience at the start, but it tends to get better as time goes on.”

Jihoon scoffs, chuckling slightly slightly. “I would much rather we get this guy before he goes and murders again.” He pauses. “Or commits any crime, really.”

“You know what? You’re right!” Seungcheol marches over to the captain’s desk, shuffling papers into a haphazard pile back into the file they came from. He gathers them all up in his arms, smiling all the while as he turns to walk out the door. “I’ll take these with me! Meet me outside with all your gear once you’re ready. I’ll be in the black toyota.”

“What? How do you know I’m not already prepared?” 

Seungcheol’s in the doorway, but he turns to face Jihoon, smile as bright as ever. This guy’s… real chipper, huh. “I’d hate to have a partner who can’t even identify his position.” He nods at Jihoon’s hip. The blond’s hand flies to his belt, and oh, no. His badge isn’t there.

What?

He starts patting around his body frantically, wondering where the fuck it could be, when he hears a light, airy, “Yoohoo!” coming from the doorway. Jihoon looks up, and finds his badge swinging from Seungcheol’s finger. “You looking for this?” He tosses the gun to Jihoon, who catches it as Jeonghan yelps in alarm. He immediately inspects it. The same gold seal, lettering, the weathered leather and the slash on the side from when a criminal when to attack him. Yup, this is it.

The captain, instead, hastily says “Go ahead, he’ll meet with you shortly!” And closes the door to his office quickly. He turns to Jihoon, who is probably, very red.

“What the hell, Jeonghan?!” He gestures angrily toward the door, trying his hardest not to curse out. “He was pickpocketing your best detective! In your own office! You didn’t even give him a warning!” 

“First of all, during work, I am your captain.” Jeonghan answers back, calm as ever. “Second, I’ve known Seungcheol since he, Jisoo, and I were in the academy. I trust him. And you should too.”

“Well, not after that stunt I’m not! How is he even a sergeant?!”

“Jihoon, this is exactly what I’m talking about.” Jeonghan rubs at the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated. “You’re too hot headed for your own good sometimes. You need to learn to control yourself if you want to move up in the ranks. Seungcheol’s a good detective, and a good man. You were just being careless and arrogant.” 

“Arrogant? How!”

“Your analysis, Jihoon.” He’s taken aback. “Every time you meet someone new, you do a mental analysis but always visibly show whether or not you approve of them. You did it when you met my husband for the first time, and you did it when Seokmin became a detective here. You were wrong both times, and I’ve noticed, whenever you do your ‘analysis’.”

“Well? What else am I going to do to get to know someone?”

Jeonghan smirks. “That’s easy.” He pulls the door open, and points out into the busy, bustling bullpen of the precinct. “You talk to them.”

Jihoon looks at Jeonghan. Then outside. Then back at the captain. With a loud groan, he birskly marches out, and instead of heading to the elevator, he turns to the break room instead.

“Hey Jihoon! Good morni- Ah!” And before he can notice it happening, he’s bumped into Seokmin, spilling yogurt all over Jihoon’s shirt and his shoes. Miraculously, nothing landed on the other. But it still doesn’t change the angry, heated glare he’s receiving from the sergeant. 

They stand there, in complete, devastating silence, before Seokmin quietly whispers “I’ll go get your extra shirt,” and slips away, leaving Jihoon a mess in the breakroom.

Today, is not going well.

\---

“So… what happened to your-”

“Long story.”

“Oh. Kay.”

That had been their first conversation in the car.

Jihoon’s hands gripped the wheel as he stepped on the ignition, light turning green. It’s a shadier part of town, the buildings turned gray and the streets littered with trash from neglect. From an older district, one that apparently, was an old haunt of the suspect’s. His current partner was mulling over the files, in what Jihoon is assuming is cross referencing details from HIS case, and the five’s. It sucks, knowing that Jihoon’s work might be going under different jurisdiction, especially considering he made it much farther than these guys, apparently. He turns right to a back alley. 

“I’ve got to to say, sergeant Lee. This deduction is brilliant. I can’t believe the murder weapon was disposed of in the laundry chute! That must have been a real needle in a haystack, huh?”

“It was a wine bottle wrapped in bloody towels. It wasn’t very hard to find.”

“Well, in the middle of the laundry room in one of the biggest hotels in Seoul, yeah. Who could’ve known where it ended up!”

“Every five floors has its own laundry room. We started there.”

“Well, if you hadn’t deduced that it actually wasn’t the baseball bat, but was actually the bottle, who knows what could have happened to that thing if you guys hadn’t caught in time!”

“What are you getting at, sergeant?” Jihoon’s getting irritated now.

“What I’m getting at is this.” The navigator prompts them to turn right. “Lee Hyun Min. The current prime suspect in the murder of Kim Ji-Eun, the hotel supervisor over at the Symbol Resort. Found in room 305, beat with a blunt object, effectively-”

“Do you really have to read it all aloud?” Jihoon sighed, irritated. This dude’s been getting on his nerves. “I already know all the details of the case. I’m the primary for it, after all.”

“Ah, well,” The cocky smirk makes Jihoon want to swerve just a little, “What you don’t know is that on the other side of the street, right across from the scene of the crime, we had several detectives staking out the scene. We thought that a deal would be going down that night, buuut,”

Jihoon stops at the light as it goes red, taking down the urge to stomp his foot in anticipation. “But what, sergeant?”

“But before anything happened, someone knocked them all out and broke all their equipment.” 

Jihoon slams the brakes. He’s pretty sure it’s from shock, but Seungcheol just said soemthing huge. “What?! What do you mean?!”

The other man raises his head up from the dashboard, disoriented. “Watch it next time! I could have gotten seriously hurt! Hell, I could’ve given you a ticket!”

“We’re not beat cops, you idiot. We’re detectives!”

“We’re not above the law! You’re setting up a bad example for the children!”

“What children?! We’re in the middle of a ghost district!” 

“Shhhh! Get down!” The other man puts pressure on Jihoon’s shoulder, and he goes down, if with a yelp. There’s a beat of silence as Seungcheol looks up, peering through his window. Jihoon follows suit, and he sees it. Their guy, and one other getting out of the same car and walking quickly into a building, to avoid being seen. But   
Jihoon supposes it’s too late.

Almost instinctively, he turns to his side and sees the sergeant also looking at him. “What do you suggest we do?” Jihoon’s giving him the benefit of the doubt, but with the way his lips are curling up, it looks an entirely different story.

“I say we go hunt some bad guys. I’ll take the front, you take the back.” Seungcheol ducks out of the car before Jihoon can respond, moving out of sight. It’s only when Jihoon looks out his window and sees Seungcheol gesturing for him to move, does he. He gets out of the car, and stalks toward the back, keeping his footprints light and fast. He takes his gun out just before he turns the corner.

They’ve tracked him here, to a seedy back street alley in a quieter area of Seoul’s business district. The paint is peeling off the walls, trash skitters to where the wind carries it, and the sun glints bright off the puddles of water from the rain last night.

It’s quiet. Too quiet.

His bulletproof vest feels like a vice, if a comforting one. The gun in his hand is cool and reassuring. An old friend. His eyes dart around, watchful, careful, cautious. Anything can happen around these parts.

And then, he hears it. Crack. The snap of a twig.

It came from the alley just ahead. 

He grips the gun tighter in his hand, and slows his steps, careful to avoid anything on the ground that may give away his position. Slow and steady wins the race, after all, and after hunting this guy down for five weeks, he’s not about to give everything up that easily. 

There’s more noises up ahead. The sound of metal hitting concrete, and there’s gasps for breath. He quickens his pace, never losing sight of the target.

Three steps. Two steps. One step. 

This is it. 

He breathes quietly, taking in one last gulp of air, before he turns the corner, points the gun, and-

“Freeze! SP- Oh god damn it, Seungcheol.”

Detective Lee Jihoon finds his partner, currently trying to get out of a chokehold with their perp, his gun and another to the ground and his elbow beating into the guy’s abdomen, until jackpot! The other man lands a hit onto the criminal’s solar plexus, and with all the wind knocked out of him, the perp drops to the floor in pain. Seungcheol takes the handcuffs from off his belt, and then straddles their mark, cuffing his hands as he begins reciting the warnings.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand- Oh hey Jihoon!- the rights I have just read to you?”  
The guy just grunts, and Seungcheol hauls him to his feet, with not a care in the world that he was almost shot by his fellow detective. He pulls their mark roughly by the elbow, smiling widely as he waved. “Look who I caught! Isn’t it exciting?! Wait til Chan hears about this. He’s going to freak out.”

“Seungcheol.”

“Ohhh and if we get this guy to the precinct before noon, Soonyoung owes me lunch! Seokmin’ll be pissed, but hey, free food is free food right? Plus he won’t mind as long as we get barbeque, which is what I’ve been craving lately.”

“Seungcheol.”

“And! I finally finished the Goblet of Fire and damn, that shit was sad. Way to teach kids loss, am I right?”

“Does this guy ever shut up?”

“Yes, he does.” Jihoon sighs and crosses his arms, finally giving up. “SEUNGCHEOL.”

His fellow detective is shocked out of his stupor, smiling brightly at Jihoon. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Where’s his accomplice?”

Just as the words leave his mouth, a car speeds by the alley. A silver honda civic, just like the one they were chasing earlier. Jihoon runs out to the end of the alley, and lo and behold, it was the car they had been chasing earlier, somehow taken and used as a get away from right under their noses.

Jihoon turns to Seungcheol, pissed.

With both hands still on the perp’s wrists, Seungcheol’s previously accomplished and excited smile turns sheepish as a tiny little “Oops?” falls out of his mouth.

Jihoon sighs into his hand. 

This never would have happened if he had worked alone.

\---

Needless to say, he pretty much got torn up by Jeonghan, while his partner scuttled off somewhere to save the day. Or fuck up more arrests. Maybe the former. Please be the latter.

Jihoon shakes his head wildly and hopes the other customers don’t think he’s too weird. No. He can’t think like that. Seungcheol’s a perfectly decent guy, Jihoon just sucks at being good with people. Seungcheol was trying to be friendly with him in the car, and Jihoon definitely brushed him off. So why was he feeling so guilty?

“Hey, let me sit with you.”

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

“What? Why?”

“Because!” Seungcheol raises his head, obviously looking for something. Jihoon resists the urge to look. “Lee Hyun Min is right behind you, and I had to take the chance and get in here.” He leans in closer. “He’s just sitting in the same restaurant you’re in. You know what it’s like.”

Jihoon does. So he sighs, and pushes his plate of bulgogi towards Seungcheol. “At least pretend you’re meeting with someone and not just stalking some guy.” 

“Yeah, well, whatever!” Seungcheol takes a pair of chopsticks from the table side and rips them apart, begins poking into Jihoon’s food. They sit in silence, Seungcheol munching and staring, Jihoon staring.

They both work hard at their job, they both are accomplished people, they both are well respected. So what’s this feeling Jihoon can’t help but shake off? As though, the other had been dancing around him. They tease, then he leaves. It makes no sense. 

But what’s a better way to know than ask?

“Hey.” Seungcheol looks up from the food, looking stupid. The light from above makes his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. It’s dumb. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Seungcheol’s mouth opens, then closes at a loss for words. Huh. This usually doesn’t happen to his mouthy friend. And, wait. Is he turning red? “I, uh.”

Jihoon sighs. “Seungcheol, don’t think I can’t tell that you’re avoiding me. We’re detectives, for christ’s sake. Hell, sergeants.” He leans forward on his elbows. “Something’s been bothering you, and I don’t know what. And it sucks.” Really, really sucks.

Suddenly, his friend straightens up, swallowing his food. “He’s headed towards the kitchen. We’ve got to move.”

“What? Wait- Seungcheol!” but the other man has already slipped out of the booth on the way to the kitchen. “Seungcheol, don’t be an idiot, call for back up and just- Ah, God damn it.” He slumps down, as his friend ridiculously paces to the back and nearly bumping into a young waitress. 

He looks at his food. The back at Seungcheol. With a sigh, he gets up and slings his jacket over his shoulder, jogging to catch up with the other idiot.

Jihoon finds Seungcheol leaning against a wall while not so nonchalantly craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the kitchen. Jihoon rolls his eyes. As talented as he is, his friend is too eager for his own good. While snooping around in people’s business was their jobs, the other was exceptionally good at it. 

That’s it.

“You knew about me before this case, and I didn't know a single thing about you. Is that it”?

And suddenly, Jihoon’s being kissed.

There are arms around his waist the feel of Seungcheol’s lips on his, and for half a second, Jihoon’s flailing until he can see Seungcheol’s mark walking toward them. 

Ah.

Act natural, act natural. Try to ignore that something is blooming in his chest, a slow intense heat. The way Seungcheol’s holds him gently keeps him close. Rather tham feeling like a stranger, he feels, warm. Welcome. Invited. 

And suddenly they’re apart, and Jihoon hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels. 

“Excuse me.”

Seungcheol breaks away to look at the suspect’s face. Jihoon can’t read him. A sheepish smile crosses his face, but it’s not genuine. “Oh, uh, sorry. We wanted to uh. Find a place to… uh,”

The other man laughs lightly. “I get it. Young love. It’s alright.” He pats Seungcheol’s shoulder, and Jihoon realizes that Seungcheol is actually still holding him. And since when did Jihoon put his arms around Seungcheol’s neck? Is he tiptoeing? Oh god. “Stay safe, huh kids? The world’s getting better, but it’s still pretty bad.” He fixes the lapels of his suit and walks away, leaving Jihoon dumbfounded.

Seungcheol coughs awkwardly. “It, uh, said in his file that he had an ex boyfriend, so I assumed that, um. You know.”

Jihoon nods, if a little shocked. And awed. He almost doesn’t want to arrest him.

“I’m arresting you later. Now come on, we have to catch this guy.” He stalks toward the back, flashes his badge, and all but runs to the car. He’s doing his best to not sulk. 

“Are you mad at me?”

Wordlessly, JIhoon starts the car and backs out into the dark parking lot. He spots the suspect getting into his own car. Jihoon pushes gently onto the brakes, then follows. 

“So… you’re mad at me.”

“More like agitated, but yes, mad fits.” He jerks the steering wheel a little too hard on the left turn as he follows the other car. “Why do you ask?”

He hears a scoff beside him. “You know damn well why I’m asking.”

“Oh yeah? Then tell me why, smartass.”

“Because I kissed you.” 

“That’s not even remotely close as to why I’m mad!” Jihoon grits through his teeth. How infuriating. “It’s because you can’t even talk straight to me without it sounding like a shit ton of riddles. First you steal my badge in front of my boss, then you go all happy go luck gone on me, and now we’re bantering like school children! And I haven’t gotten a single straight answer from you.”

“Yeah, well I’m gay so-”

“Not. The point.” Jihoon notices the car in front of him slowing down to a stop in a nearby park. “Fuck, he’s stopping.” He goes up a little farther in front and turns the corner, then parks once he knows they’re out of sight. “What’s he doing?”

“He’s walking out to the park… with a briefcase in hand, shit. It’s a trade off.” Seungcheol unbuckles his eat. “We need to go now.”

Before he can go, Jihoon tugs the collar at the back of Seungcheol’s neck, making him bounce back into his seat. “What’s our plan first! The last time we did this, they almost got away. We need to make sure that it’s safe before we can go.”

“It involves us kissing again, but you’re an angry lover.” And then Seungcheol rushes out the door to the park. 

This… this is getting ridiculous.

He stomps out the car for the second time that day, following the other detective to a tree he’s decided to stake out in. Jihoon rushes a little ahead, careful not to alert the two individuals to their presence in the park.

“What now genius? Wanna make out?”   
“Yeah, actually.” Seungcheol grabs him by the face again but this time it’s rough, not gentle and loving like the last time. Ah. Jihoon get it. He roughly pushes against Suengcheol’s chest, and from the corner of his eye watches as the other two people in the park stares at them. HE knocks his head towards Hyun Min to send Seungcheol a signal. 

“Ugh! I can’t believe you! First you kiss me in a restaurant, now in the middle of a park? What is wrong with you!? Keep it in your fucking pants for one second! Ugh!” And he stomps off, following the path of the first their suspect as he watches Seungcheol hang his head in shame. He goes off to the sidewalk that borders the entry of the park and finds the man about to walk to his car.

His instincts kick in. Jihoon yells to the man in front of him. “Freeze! SPD!” 

Immediately, Hyun Min starts running to his car, but Jihoon’s faster. Despite his size, he’s able to mow the taller person down. With a well placed kick to the back of the knee, he stumbles, hitting his face on the side of the car, and Jihoon spots him reaching for a gun in his back holster. Jihoon immediately goes for it and knocks it out of the holster, catching the mark’s hand and using the position to lock the hand he’s holding into handcuffs, and the second following immediately as Jihoon presses him against the hood of the police vehicle. He recites the rights, and he’s just about done pushing him into the backseat when Seungcheol strolls up, the other man and the briefcase in tow. 

They exchange a smile. “Looks like things went off without a hitch.” Seungcheol presses the other man down into the backseat, who only grunts in response. With both their suspects in tow. Seungcheol slams the backseat shut. THe taller leans against the car door, and the mood gets… strangely heavy. 

“Alright. I admit it.” Seungcheol sighs. “I took this as an opportunity to get to know you. I know it sucked and that they got away but…” Seungcheol looks sheepish. 

Jihoon studies the man before him. He’s flushing a deep red, looking anywhere but at him, but there’s these fleeting looks that he keeps sending his way. Each time they meet eyes, it seems impossible, but Seungcheol gets redder. It’s cute. It’s earnest.

The blonde smiles at him. “How about, we take these guys back to precinct, and talk about it over coffee?”

Immediately, Seungcheol lights up, looking directly at him. The sudden attention is making Jihoon blush too. He looks like an overexcited puppy. “Really?! Do you mean it?!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the other man. “Yes, I’m serious.” He opens the passenger side door. But before he steps in, he pauses, and looks back up at Seungcheol, the fire of friendly competition in his eyes. “But if you ever take one of my cases from me again, consider this over, got it?”

Seungcheol looks shocked for a minute. Then his face cracks into a bright grin. Jihoon can’t help but mirror it. 

“You got it!”


End file.
